Marco (One Piece)
Summary As commander of the first division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. In addition, he is also one of the top four commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, making him one of the top four fighters on board under Whitebeard himself. He is capable of retaining consciousness despite the powerful Haki of Shanks, a Yonkou. He has incredible reflexes, as he is able to instantly respond to Kizaru's light-speed movement and attacks to protect Whitebeard. He was also able to touch Kizaru, who is normally intangible due to his Logia ability. This may indicate that Marco is capable of using Haki. Marco possesses super-human strength, as shown when he kicked Kizaru down to the ground at extreme speed, however it is unclear if it's natural or comes from the fact that he is a zoan-user. Marco ate a Devil Fruit referred to as a Mythical Zoan that turns him into a Phoenix. This first and foremost gives Marco increased speed and flight, as well as the possibility of launching aerial attacks. Along with being able to transform into a blue phoenix, the fruit allows him to regenerate any wounds with fire. It is a power that is said to be even rarer than Logia. The fruit gave him his nickname: Marco the Phoenix. Marco has more control over his Devil Fruit than any other Zoan-user to date; it's so great that he can change just some limbs while the rest of the body remains human. Powers and Stats Tier: '6-C' Name: Marco, epithet "Phoenix" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: Around 40 Classification: Human, 1st Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Mythological Zoan Devil Fruit User Destructive Capacity: At least town level+ via feats (his physical attacks should be at least as strong as Jinbe's and Luffy's), potentially up to City to small Island level via powerscaling (as he is able to tango with Kizaru on fairly even ground, is one of the strongest Whitebeard's pirates) Range: Extended human melee range Speed: Massively hypersonic+ (without a doubt in the triple digits, Marco was easily capable of intercepting attacks from Kizaru) Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ Striking Strength: At least Class TJ+ (able to trade blows with Kizaru, blocked an attack from Akainu, also split Aokiji's Ice Saber in two with a single kick), likely much higher Durability: Island level, potentially at least island level+ considering the limits of his regeneration (withstood a magma fist to the face from Akainu, tanked a blast from Kizaru and tanked a head on punch from Garp also his regeneration makes him very hard to kill, a significant amount of energy is required to override it) Stamina: Very large, possess exceptional stamina and endurance, as he took several laser beams from Kizaru and was still seen standing without showing any signs of being severely damaged (a noteworthy achievement, as he was unable to regenerate duo to Seastone handcuffs), weaker characters were also able to continuously battle for five days Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Adept and battle-hardened fighter with decades of combat experience in the feral New World, being the first division commander of the WB pirates means strategic knowledge of warfare and he knows how to lead an armada, keeps his cool so is able to think clearly while still be effective in combat Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, stamina, dexterity, agility, regeneration (low-mid, possibly mid, as he regenerated his head after it was blown to bits by Kizaru), flight, master Haki user (Busōshoku Haki), can surround his body with an invisible armor to augment his defensive and offensive capabilities (he can also imbue physical objects with Busōshoku Haki), can harm and affect characters with elemental mimicry, ate a Mythological Zoan type Devil Fruit which enables him to transform into a hybrid man/phoenix or completely into a phoenix and endows him with regeneration Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Haki:' There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Marco is not one of these people. *'''-Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. '-Phoenix Transformation:' Marco ate a Devil Fruit referred to as a Mythical Zoan type, which is an immensely unique type of Zoan Devil Fruit said to be even rarer than Logia. His Devil Fruit enables him to transform into a phoenix. It is because of this ability that he is identified as "Marco the Phoenix". *'-Phoenix Regeneration:' Using the power of his Devil Fruit, Marco is capable of regenerating from virtually any attack like a phoenix being reborn. '''Other:' Not to be confused with the character of the same name from Shaman King. Category:Characters Category:One Piece